Richie Rich (1980 TV series)
Richie Rich is an animated Television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions that aired on ABC from 1980 to 1984 and again in 1988 as part of the weekend/weekday programming block The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, Based upon Harvey Comics' popular Richie Rich comic book characters, the series shared time slots with Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, The Little Rascals, Pac-Man, and Monchhichis over its original broadcast run. The other most visible character was Richie's dog, the appropriately named Dollar. The show airs occasionally on Boomerang; Boomerang's reruns feature the theme from The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! over the closing credits. Plot This show details the various adventures of Richie Rich, his family, and his friends. Segments Richie Rich's adventures are sorted into different segments: * Richie Rich Riches – This segment deals with threats to the Rich family or more specifically Richie. * Richie Rich Treasure Chest – Segments that revolve around Dollar and/or Cadbury. * Richie Rich Gems – Short segments for humor like the Wing Dings of Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines. * Richie Rich Zillion Dollar Adventures – This segment deals with Richie Rich and his friends fighting master criminals, aliens, and other threats to the world. Adaptation changes The animated series took a number of liberties from the original comics: * Richie is depicted as slightly older, inconsistently voiced as a child between 10 and 13, and wears a red sweater with a large "R" on the front as well as long trousers. In the comics, he wears a black suit with a red bow tie and short pants. * Gloria is shown as the same age as Richie and wears a white long-sleeved blouse, purple sweater or sweater vest and purple mini skirt. * Dollar is more anthropomorphized with Walter Mitty-like fantasies. * Irona The Robot Maid is given a greater presence in the series with additional duties as Richie's personal bodyguard as seen in the "Zillion Dollar Adventures" segments. To fulfill that role, Irona can convert her body into various alternative modes as necessary. For instance, the moment she receives a summons from Richie, she would change her body into a jet plane mode and immediately fly to the boy. Episodes Season 1 * Aired as part of the The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! Season 2 * Aired as part of the The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! Season 3 * Aired as part of the The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show Season 4 * Aired as part of the Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show * Only Zillion Dollar Adventures were produced for this season. Cast * Dick Beals – Reggie Van Dough * Bill Callaway – Professor Keanbean * Nancy Cartwright – Gloria Glad * Joan Gerber – Irona the Robot Maid, Mrs. Rich * Christian Hoff – Pee Wee, Freckles * Stanley Jones – Mr. Rich, Cadbury the Butler * Sparky Marcus – Richie Rich * Robert Ridgely - Collector * Frank Welker – Dollar the Dog, Dr. Blemish, Suavo Production credits Season one * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna * Producers: Don Jurwich, Oscar Dufau, Herbert Hirschman * Directors: Ray Patterson, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Bob Hathcock, Arthur Marks, Charles A. Nichols, Rudy Zamora, Alan Zaslove * Story Supervision: Ray Parker * Executive Story Consultant: Myles Wilder * Story Editors: Norman Maurer, Mark Evanier, Jack Mendelsohn * Story: John Bradford, Tom Dagenais, John Dunn, Mark Evanier, Paul Haggis, Bob Kurtz, Jeff Maurer, Joan Maurer, Michael Maurer, Norman Maurer, Bob Ogle, Tom Yakutis * Story Direction/Storyboard Editors/Storyboard Direction: Tom Barron, Ed Benedict, John Bruno, Ronald Campbell, John W. Dunn, Bob Dranko, Carl Fallberg, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Emilie Kong, Lewis Marshall, Michael J. O'Connor, Bob Ogle, Art Scott, Dick Sebast, Don Sheppard, George Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift, John E. Walker, Roy Wilson, Thomas M. Yakutis * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt, Don Jurwich * Assistant to the Recording Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Dick Beals, Bill Callaway, Nancy Cartwright, Al Fann, Joan Gerber, Christian Hoff, Joyce Jameson, Stanley Jones, Casey Kasem, Sparky Marcus, Alan Oppenheimer, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Arthur Leonardi, Robert Schaffer * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Charles Grosvenor, Willie Ito, Scott Shaw, Sandra Young * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: Floyd Norman, Scott Shaw * Layout: Pete Alvarado, Cosmo Anzilotti, Dale Barnhart, Dick Bickenbach, Charles Grosvenor, Clarence Hartman, Ray Jacobs, Jack Manning, Warren Marshall, Roy Morita, Floyd Norman, Phil Ortiz, Tony Rivera, George Wheeler, Roy Wilson * Animation: Thomas A. Ray * Checking and Scene Planning: Larry Smith, Everlyn Sherwood * Xerography: Roy Lim, Robert "Tiger" West, Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella, Bill Getty * Technical Supervision: Frank Paiker, Jerry Mills * Ink & Paint Supervision: Alison A. Victory, Billie Kerns, Roberta Greutert * Camera: John D. Aardal, Robert Cohen, John Cunningham, George Epperson, Thomas Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Raul Garcia, Curtis Hall, Ronald J. Jackson, William Kotler, Daniel Larson, Ralph Migliori, Louis Niemeyer, Joseph A. Ponticelle, Larry Smith, Gary Smith, Terry Smith, Jerry Smith, Norman Stainsback, Rick Taylor, Roy H. Wade, Dennis Weaver, Jerry Whittington, Brandy Whittington, Donna Wilson, Steven J. Wilzbach, Clarence Wogatzke * Supervising Film Editor: Joe Sandusky Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Patrick A. Foley * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Sound Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Sue Brown, Katherine MacKenzie * Show Editor: Gilbert Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Supervisor: Peter Aires * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Sound by: Glen Glenn PAP * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Margaret Loesch * A HANNA BARBERA PRODUCTION * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Season two * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Oscar Dufau * Story Editors: Mark Evanier, Jack Mendelsohn * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: George Gordon, Bob Hathcock, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison, Bill Hutten * Story: Sharman Divono, Jack Enyart, Paul Haggis, Gorden Kent, Michael Maurer, J. Kenneth Rotcop, David Schwartz, Matt Uitz * Story Direction: Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Larry Latham, Mario Piluso, Jim Simon, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Jared Barclay, Richard Beals, Ed Begley, Jr., Susan Blu, Rodger Bumpass, Bill Callaway, Nancy Cartwright, Victoria Carroll, Brian Cummings, Al Fann, Laurie Faso, John Findlater, Joan Gerber, Ernest Harada, Christian Hoff, Joyce Jameson, Stanley Jones, Paul Kirby, Allan Lurie, James MacGeorge, Tress MacNeille, Dave Madden, Adele Malis-Morey, Sparky Marcus, Kenneth Mars, Chuck McCann, Sidney Miller, Philip Proctor, Robert Ridgely, Stanley Ralph Ross, R.J. Segall, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Kris Stevens, Andre Stojka, Robert Strom, Jimmy Weldon, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Geofrey Darrow, Alice Hamm, Gabriel Hoyos, Skip Morgan, Christopher Otsuki, Scott Shaw, Takashi * Layout: Barry Bunce, John Kricfalusi, Floyd Norman, Joel Seibel, Leo Sullivan, Gary Terry, Dean Thompson * Sound Direction: Dick Olson, Joe Wachter * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Mike Bradley, Mary Gleason, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Executives in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch and Jayne Barbera * A HANNA BARBERA PRODUCTION * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. See also * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! * The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show DVD release On May 20, 2008, Warner Home Video released The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume 1 on DVD in Region 1. External links * Category:1980 American television series debuts Category:1984 American television series endings Category:Television programs based on Harvey Comics Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television